Eternal Bloodshed
by Shadow-Assassin
Summary: Everything seems fine on earth and the colonies until a ship is seen salvaging old moble suit parts. What could they be up to? Could there be another war on the horison? And if there is what will the gundam pilots do? 01Relena 02Hilde ZechsNoin. R&R!
1. Ambiguous Peace

**Eternal Bloodshed**

Author's note: Hi there~! Tommi Gurrl here. I'm writing this story with a good friend of mine: Shadow-Assassin!! She is an awesome writer so please go and read one of her fics!! ^.^ We are going to write the story this way: I write one chappie, she writes the next, etc. She came up with the idea. Well, I'm going to try to do my best so please bear with me~! Anyways, on with the fic!! (Tommi Gurrl uses too many exclamation marks… ^^;;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing… *sniff* But Heero will own my heart forever!! 

**Chapter one - Ambiguous Peace**

After Colony (AC) 198- L2 Cluster:

_Narrator Guy:__ The year is after colony 198. Two years after the assault made by Marimeia's troops. Since the banning of all Mobile Suits made two years ago by the former Queen of the World, Relena Peacecraft/Darlian, the lives of the former Gundam pilots have been peaceful. Heero Yuy, pilot of the famed Wing Gundam, has appointed himself the task of keeping watch over Relena as her invisible bodyguard. Duo Maxwell, pilot of Gundam Deathscyth, has currently opened a new business with Hilde Shbeiker as a salvage dealer. Trowa Barton, pilot of the Gundam Heavyarms, has returned to L3 Cluster to continue his career as a clown along with his foster sister Catherine Bloom in a nearby local circus. Quatre Raberba Winner, pilot of the Gundam Sandrock, is currently in space, still trying to rebuild most of the colonies with the wealth left over by his father. He is also the president of the Winner Corporation. Chang Wufei, pilot of the Gundam Shenlong or "Nataku", is still working alongside Sally Po as one of the Preventers working to protect the Earth and all the colonies. Relena Peacecraft/Darlian is continuing her work as the Vice Foreign Minister, moving back and forth from the Earth and the colonies. Heero Yuy has presently accompanied Relena to L2 cluster for one of her numerous conference meetings. _

A young boy of eighteen, clothed in a smooth, black, flowing jacket, settled uneasily into a rickety stool beside a filthy counter. The room was dull and dingy apart from two sole light bulbs that were trying their best to light up the dark atmosphere. Several chairs and unbalanced tables were scattered about the room, making the joint feel crowded and stuffy. He was alone save for the bartender and a passed out, drunk man.

             The boy looked around, feeling disgusted with himself for believing Duo.

_"Hey Heero! You want to go get a drink together? I know this great place where we can go. It's called The Joint. I know, not a very original name, but it serves great booze! It's on 105th street 43 avenue, Suta-Raito_road*. I'll see you then!"__

_             "Duo wa-" It was too late. He had already bounded off towards his truck. Heero sighed inwardly as he watched Duo speed away, pulling a couple of honks from neighboring cars. He might as well go. He had no plans for that night anyways. Not that he had any plans for the rest of his life._

Since Heero had been late himself, it could only mean that Duo had either forgotten about their get-together, or had lost his way again. It was probably the latter. The last time Duo had visited Heero, he had ended up in the police station for "suspicious behavior" around 4:00 am. Duo still refused to tell Heero what had really happened that day…

             Heero quietly mumbled death threats concerning his comrade until he was awakened out of his reverie by the bartender.

             "Hey Kid! What can I get'cha?" 

             Heero blinked and replied in a monotone voice, "I don't drink." 

             "Then what're you doing in a bar?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his task of cleaning a grimy glass with his unwashed apron.

             "I'm supposed to meet someone…" Heero mumbled.

             "I see… your girlfriend stand ya up?" the bartender asked lightly.

             Heero's body stiffened.

             "Th… That's not it! I'm waiting for a friend…" Heero muttered, embarrassed by the bartender's question.

             "Well, it's just that ya seem a bit sad is all. Here's a beer; it's on the house." The bartender said, handing him a dusty beer bottle.

             Heero nodded his thanks even though he had already informed the man that he did not drink. Inside he questioned himself. Why did he care so much when the bartender had asked if he had a girlfriend…? 

             Heero ran his fingers through his thick, brown hair as he suddenly thought of the only person who would make him feel that way… He still remembered the last time they had seen each other…  

             "_I'll relieve you of your pain."_

_"Heero!" Relena exclaimed. Heero was standing about five feet away from Lady Une holding Marimeia's body along with Relena by her side. He looked disheveled and rather delusional as he pointed a gun straight towards Marimeia. _

_Marimeia sighed contentedly as she whispered, "I thank you."_

_His finger tightened on the trigger as the gun clicked ominously against the complete silence of the room. But nothing happened. The gun was out of bullets. Marimeia fell silent and her eyes slowly closed._

_"Marimeia is dead... I... I won't kill anymore... I don't have to kill anymore…" Heero announced wearily as he fell forward with a worn-out groan._

_             "Heero!!" Relena cried as she propelled herself forward and caught Heero in midair. She sunk to the ground with him in her arms as she lovingly caressed his hair and softly whispered, "Heero… Oh finally… It's all over."___

Lately, he was keeping an eye on her by being her hidden body guard. Since that last encounter, they hadn't met at all. He wanted to keep it that way too. He didn't know why, but every time he watched her, his chest felt tightened by an invisible hand and his heart pounded twice as fast. He couldn't understand why she made him feel that way... 

             Heero sighed as he fingered the bottle in front of him. Why did he keep thinking about her? Finally, after half an hour of debating with himself, Heero stood up, gave his thanks to the bartender again for the beer (it was still sitting on the table, its contents untouched) and walked out of The Joint onto the busy streets of Colony cluster 2.

*                                      *                                      *

             "Miss Relena!" a man in a navy blue suit ran up to Relena's side just as she left the conference room. 

             Slightly surprised by the man's enthusiastic greeting, she asked quizzically, "*Mr. Cormier! How may I help you?" 

             "Well… If you're not too busy tonight, do you want to get something to eat with me?" He asked, grinning shyly.

             "Excuse me? What for?" She asked politely.

             "I mean on a date." He replied still beaming at her.

             Relena's bright, crystal blue eyes widened slightly before she gave him a genuine smile. "I'm very sorry, but I'm already seeing someone as it is."

             The man's grin faltered and his cheeks turned a shade of pink before he regained his composure and replied, "Oh, I understand. I apologize for intruding then." He then bowed slightly and shuffled away.

             Relena exhaled deeply as he turned the corner. She had been asked out before and every answer she made was the same. She was not lying to them… Was she? It was true that she and Heero were close, but _how_ close were they exactly? The truth was, she hadn't seen Heero in a while…. A _long while. A year worth of while. It wasn't as if she was not searching for him… She was trying very hard to find him but it was as though he had disappeared... _

But sometimes, she could feel eyes on her back during a speech or a seminar. How annoying it was when every time she turned her head at this feeling of recognition, nothing was there. Sometimes she was almost ready to abandon her fruitless search for the brown haired boy… If she wasn't so much in love with him. 

At times when she was in pain of any sort, emotional or physical, she would think of the strength that Heero had given her in numerous situations and would get back up again. Was this how true love felt? 

Relena smiled at the thought and whistling lightly, made her way towards Pagan who stood waiting beside the door to her bright, pink limousine.

*                                      *                                      *

"Duo!" Hilde called, waving as she ran up the steep hill of junk towards the occupied boy.

Duo looked up from his clipboard slightly frowning that he had been interrupted so suddenly from his work. But the stern look on his face was immediately replaced with a sunny smile as he waved energetically back at the tomboyish, blue-haired girl. 

Hilde was breathing heavily by the time she reached the summit of the small mountain of debris (or Duo's preference of calling it, "re-used treasure") so Duo waited patiently as she got her bearings in place before asking, "What is it? Is something wrong with the order for the next shipment?" 

Duo let out a small groan and hit his head with his hand fiercely as he continued, "I _knew _I should have done spell check afterwards! That order form is probably _filled with spelling mistakes! Dam-"_

Hilde cut him off in an amused tone saying, "Duo! Calm down. Nothing is wrong with the order form! Though I must admit, I had to correct quite a few stupid typos you made…" Hilde stopped abruptly as she sheepishly eyed Duo's annoyed glare.

"Well then what is it? I have to give Merlyn this check-up sheet by two o'clock." 

"Oh, you're no fun!" she sulked as she held out a ripped off piece of paper. "It's from Heero. He wants to know why you stood him up last night. Did you lose your way again? Men! They have NO sense of direction whatsoever. Or maybe it's another one of your incidents… I had to bail you out last month remember! You made me wait for hours…" Hilde broke off in mid-sentence again as she hid a grin from a crimson-faced Duo. 

Duo glanced at the note and sighed. Hilde, noticing his distress asked quietly, "What really happened anyways…?"

Duo sighed even more deeply than before and rubbing his neck responded, "Well… I was getting ready to go when I received a call from Quatre…"

"Quatre Winner?" Hilde inquired. 

Duo nodded and continued, "He said that he was working on some plans with Rashid when he noticed an unidentified shuttle flying by near L3 cluster. He already contacted Preventers HQ about it. They say that they didn't know anything about that and that they would check it out later. Quatre's pretty worried about it. He says that they seemed to be collecting pieces of mobile suit remains." 

Hilde's eyes widened. Duo seeing the look on her face changed the subject, "Hey! No need to worry! They might just be a new salvaging company like us. Anyways, let's get some lunch! My treat." As Duo led Hilde away towards his truck, he groaned inwardly. _Will this peace never last?_

*                                       *                                       *

"Master Quatre!" 

Quatre snapped out of his thoughts and looked up startled. He found two of the Maguanacs staring at him curiously. "Master Quatre, I was asking you about the blueprints to the upper left wing of the colony L3's x18999…" 

Quatre smiled meekly, "I'm sorry. I don't seem to be myself today."

Kalil, one of the two grinned back, 'That's fine Master Quatre. I think you should rest a bit. You might get sick working as hard as you are right now."

"I'm alright Kalil, Iman. Leave the blueprints to me. I'll hand them to the workers later." He said, addressing the two Maguanacs.

Kalil and Iman bowed and walked away leaving Quatre to his thoughts. He walked over to one of the giant windows of the spacecraft and laid one hand on it.

He frowned at the thought of the shuttle that had passed by that day sucking up bits of leftover metal from the massacre that had taken place three years ago. __

_I wonder what will happen if another war should come upon this harmonious era.  _

_*                                       *                                       *_

_Fire. There was fire everywhere. The fields were alive with wails of pain and the gunfire of mobile suits. People lay scattered about unmoving. Unbreathing._

_"_Mama! Papa! Where are you?___"__ she cried. She stood beside a broken caravan on fire. Her parents and baby brother were nowhere to be seen. _

_"_Where are you/!___"__ she screamed through her tears. The little girl gasped as black hands pulled at her clothes, dragging her into the bloody fields below._

_"_No! Leave me alone! I have to find Mama and Papa! And Triton!__"__ she wailed as she was yanked downward.__

"NO!" Catherine shouted in anguish. She thrashed about in her covers oblivious to the tall boy beside her struggling to wake her up. 

             Finally her eyes shot open as she abruptly laid a hand to her mouth. Catherine gagged as the boy helped her to the toilet. Afterwards, he cleaned her up then led her back to her trailer and her bed. He silently watched over her as he contemplated what she had shouted out in her nightmare. _Catherine__… _

             Trowa left his foster sister's room after he made sure that she was alright. He walked over to the animal's sleeping area and sat down on a stool opposite a great, tan lion. He gently rubbed the lion's ears and a faint smile was traced upon Trowa's lips. He had always loved animals. He seemed to have developed a mutual relationship with them since he was a little boy. The lion purred like a small kitten and moved his head around to lick Trowa's hand. Suddenly, the lion's eyes grew fierce and he retreated from Trowa's touch as he roared at the person standing in the doorway to the tent.

             Trowa got up slowly and leaped, twisted in midair and landed gracefully inches from the woman's face pointing his handgun in her direction. 

             As he glared into her face, his eyes cold, he said in a quiet voice, "What do you want, Midii?" 

Author's Note: Hah! Cliffhanger~! I love cliffhangers~! They're so mysterious and they drive people crazy. ^^;;

*Suta-Raito: Suta-Raito is Japanese for "Starlight." Purty name ain't it?

Well, how was that for my first debut chapter? I took so long on this chapter… ^^;;  

I made Shadow-Assassin wait SO LONG so I apologize!! Gomen nasai~! I appreciate your patience with me~* Arigatou-Gozaimasu! 

Please R&R~! And if you have any criticism, please tell me so! It may help me to get better at my writing. But, if you flame me instead of criticizing, that would not help either of us. I would not get any better and you would think that I am stupid and that I cannot improve. But I can and I will if you help me~! Domo~*


	2. The Road To War

Author's note: Hi there~! Shadow-Assassin here. This is my attempt at keeping up with Tommi Gurrl. Like I could ever do that... -_-;; When I asked her to do a story with me I never knew how good she was... I'm not as into detail as her but I will try my best. Good thing I am really good at copying other people's writing styles. Anyways, on with the fic!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing... If I did I would make Trowa the main character! (Huggles Trowa plushy).

Chapter two- The Road To War 

After Colony (AC) 198- L2 Cluster:

_Narrator Guy:__ The year is after colony 198. Two years after the assault made by Marimeia's troops. Since the banning of all Mobile Suits made two years ago by the former Queen of the World, Relena Peacecraft/Darlian, the lives of the former Gundam pilots have been peaceful. The former soldiers have started new lives and are content in them. Recently, however, it seems that someone has begun to collect parts from Mobile suits that had been destroyed in the wars three years earlier. Those that know of this, now fear that another war lies on the horizon._

             Two figures, a man with long blond hair and a woman with short navy blue hair, stood with their backs to the wall of a long hallway. The man held a gun in his left hand as he slowly let himself peek around the corner down the other hallway. He could see two men standing by a door in black and red uniforms with guns at their sides. He backed up a bit so as not to be noticed and shook his head to his companion, "I think we can take them Noin. There's only two."

The woman nodded as she held her own gun at her side, "I'm with you as always Zechs."

             They both nodded to each other, then like a flash of lightning stepped into the other hallway and fired at the two men standing guard. 

             Each fell to the ground in a heap, dead before their heads even hit the ground. 

             They were soldiers of an organization that was thought to have been scattered long ago. The organization was known as Zeon. 

             The man and woman slowly crept towards the door, which they knew was the control room for the entire facility. With guns at the ready they jumped into the room...but no one was there.

             "Huh?" the woman uttered in confusion, "Where are they? What's going on?"

             Her companion didn't reply, however, and she soon found out why when she turned towards him. Several men aimed guns in her direction while several others had guns on Zechs. Neither really knew what they wanted with the Terra Forming Project but they knew it couldn't be anything good.

             "That's better...And you are sure these two are the last of the workers?" a man asked as he looked the two of them over, "Hmmm...They look rather familiar...Never the less they are a threat and should be terminated."

             "Why are you doing this? What is so important here on Mars that you would attack this base?" Zechs asked hoping that since this man didn't seem to know who he was he would see him as no threat and tell him.

             "Nothing really. Nothing that concerns you that is," the man said then turned to his men, "Get rid of them."

*   *   *

             Heero sighed as he drove down the street in his rather ordinary looking car. He was heading towards another conference where Relena would be speaking. He stopped the car about two blocks away from the building and headed towards it keeping to the shadows as he did so. Relena still had no idea that he was always watching over her. There was something that always drew him to her. He had this feeling that no mater what he had to protect her. Whether it was out of duty or not, he wasn't sure.

             He soon found himself behind a bush by the large convention center where Relena would be giving her speech in just a short while. He quietly made his way towards the back of the building just as Relena's limo pulled up in front of the building. He looked back as she stepped out taking in her beauty. He shook himself out of his daze then continued to the back. He soon found an open window and made his way inside the building taking his usual spot in the rafters to watch over the former queen of the world.

             Ten minutes later a man walked on stage and introduced Relena. The young dirty blond haired woman walked onto the stage from the back and nodded a thank you to the man as he handed her the microphone. She nodded to the onlookers as she began her speech.

             Heero, however, was too distracted to listen to her speech. As always he looked through the crowd of people looking for anyone who looked as if they might be a threat. He could see the usual aristocrats, secretaries of this and secretaries of that and ministers of this and that and other government officials...nothing out of the ordinary...or so he thought until he saw a older looking woman heading towards the front in a bit of a hurry. He squinted his eyes a bit to see better and noticed as she put her hand in her pocket and began to pull something out of it.

*   *   *

Duo pulled up in front of a small cafe that he often went to. He and Hilde stepped out of the vehicle and Hilde looked the place over. Duo smiled to her and opened the door for her then walked in himself. It was a small place and kind of homey and the food wasn't too bad. The owner had a bit of a rough side to him but he wasn't that bad once you got to know him.

             "Get off your asses and get to work you lazy bums. I don't pay you to socialize," a balding man said as he glared at two waitresses who seemed to be on break. They shuttered slightly and quickly got up to get back to work. 

             "Ohhh...Hey there Ernie," Duo said with his usual sunny smile as he sat down at the bar. Hilde sighed and sat next to him.

             "Hey there Maxi," the man said then turned to look at one of the waitresses, "Could you stop sitting around and serve our customers over here?"

             "Maxi?" Hilde mumbled trying not to laugh.

             "So who's your lovely looking companion Maxi?" Ernie asked with a gentle smile.

             "This is Hilde. She's the other half of the company," Duo replied.

             "So this is the partner you've been talking so much about," he said with a chuckle.

             Hilde's face went slightly red. Duo talked about her? Her eyes soon found their way to his and he grinned in his goofy way then shrugged.

             Duo then turned to a small TV that was mounted in the corner of the small cafe. Hilde glared at him slightly then stopped when she noticed what was on. It was a conference that was being held on colony L2. Relena was giving a speech but the sound on the TV was too low to hear it. 

             "Is there any way you could turn up the sound on the TV," Hilde asked a bit nervously. This Ernie fellow was just a bit intimidating to her.

             "Sure sweet," the man said as he walked over to the TV and turned up the volume. He then went to scold another one of his employees.

             "Is there a reason you like this place Duo?" Hilde asked not expecting an answer from the dazed pilot. Duo was too busy watching the conference on the TV to hear her.

*   *   *

             Quatre sat at his desk with his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. He was still thinking about the shuttle he'd seen and what it had been doing. He just couldn't seem to brush the vision of it from his mind. It kept playing through his mind like a movie along with clips of the appalling war that had led to his seeing the shuttle. 

He eventually got up from the desk with an exasperated sigh clenching his fists. He looked at the phone for several seconds before picking it up and dialing the number that would contact the Preventers headquarters. He couldn't stand around while someone might be getting ready to start another war. 

             After several rings he heard a click as someone picked up the phone.

             "Hello, Preventers Headquarters," came the reply from the secretary.

             "This is Quatre Winner. I need to speak to Lady Une please. It's important," Quatre said in a calm voice.

             "She's in a meeting right now. You'll have to call back," the secretary said in a kind voice.

             "No, I have to speak to her now. It's important," Quatre repeated. His gut feeling was nagging at him and he just couldn't ignore it for a moment more. Something was going to happen and he knew he had to warn the Preventers of it. 

             The secretary sighed but replied, "One moment please," then she pressed the button that would patch him in to Lady Une's office where she was having her meeting.

             It felt like forever as Quatre waited on the line with what seemed like elevator music playing in the background. He looked over at his clock and watched as she second hand slowly made its way around. Finally he heard the click that indicated that Une had finally answered the phone.

             "Hello?" Lady Une asked, "Is something wrong, Quatre?"

             "I'm not sure, Lady Une...I just thought that you should know," Quatre replied.

             "Know what?" she asked in a slightly worried tone. What could be so important that Quatre would call her in the middle of a meeting?

             "Someone's collecting old Mobile suit parts. I saw them around colony L3 while I was working..." Quatre finally said after several seconds. He was slightly worried that Une would think he was overreacting but was relieved when he heard the reply.

             "I'll send Wufei and Sally to check it out just in case. We can't be too careful," Une said, "Thanks for the warning Quatre. Take care. I have a meeting to get back to."

             With that Lady Une hung up leaving a rather relieved Quatre on the other end. It felt as it a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.  

             "Who would be collecting mobile suit parts?" Lady Une asked herself as she pressed the button that would contact her secretary.

             "Yes ma'am? What can I do for you?" the woman on the other end asked as the sound of gum chewing was heard.

             "Contact Wufei Chang and Sally Po. Tell them to meet me in the office as soon as possible for a mission briefing," Une replied. 

*   *   *

             "So I need a reason for everything I do?" the tall blond haired woman asked as she placed one hand on her hip, "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by to see an old friend."

             Trowa narrowed his eyes, "We're not friends...and how did you find me?"

             "Oh please. You gundam pilots are famous. Everyone knows where to find you," she replied rolling her eyes.

             "Well you found me...now you can get lost. I don't know what kind of scheme you're up to but I don't want any part of it so just turn around and don't ever look back," he said in his cold voice.

             Midii closed her eyes for a second then opened them again, "I made a mistake, ok...and I paid for it. Besides you're not exactly innocent yourself."

             "No I'm not, but at least I fight on the side that's actually out for peace," Trowa shot back.

             "Oh that's rich...you want to take sides now? From what I saw, most of the sides were out for peace. Just because they sought peace differently then your little groupies did, doesn't mean they're evil," she growled just as a tear began to form in her eye, "This was a bad idea...I thought maybe we could put the past behind us. Move on."

             Trowa was slightly surprised at what she'd said. He remembered the last time they'd seen each other. 

             _They may have only been children but they were up to their necks in the war. He was with the mercenaries then, having been raised by them since he was a baby. _

_He'd been near the forest by the mercenary's base when he saw a little girl step out of the trees. He immediately grabbed his gun pointing it at her looking at her suspiciously. He then dropped his hand to his side when he saw that she was only a frightened little girl. He looked her over slightly from her blond hair to her tiny shoed feet. _

_             He then decided on something that he would forever regret later on. He took her hand and led her to the base. The people she would later betray. For some reason, however, she hadn't betrayed him. She'd given him a cross that was to be a beacon to her superiors. It was her only thing that would keep her from being attacked by her own people. _

_             He could remember the roar of the mobile suits and the screams of people, who'd taken him in, dying. It was a massacre and it was all because of her...because of Midii Une. _

_             He'd been furious and vowed that he would find her...And he did. Soon enough he had his gun pointed at her slender body. He watched as she shook with fear. He couldn't do it. He slowly lowered his gun, still glaring at her in anger. He would give her another chance in hopes that she would change...in hopes that she would grow up to be a good person._

             Midii narrowed her eyes when he didn't reply, and turned to walk away. 

             "Wait!" Trowa said as she grabbed her by the wrist. He couldn't let her walk away without knowing whether or not she'd changed.

ii

ii

Author's Note: I have no idea where I'm going with the Heero part but lets see what Tommi Gurrl comes up with. It could go many ways and I can't wait to see how she decides to fix it up. I took even longer then she did on her chapter I think...I tried but I can't seem to get into the mood anymore. I hope you liked this chapter though and I REALLY hope you review and tell us what you think. We take constructive criticism only...flames will only be used to keep us warm during these darn cold nights. Well...see ya next time! =^-^=


End file.
